lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante Anthony Redgrave
Dante Anthony Redgrave is a time patroller that accidentally stumbled upon Age 1500, so he and his brother, Vergil Redgrave, were separated. Now Dante has to explore the strange new age and finds it intriguing and is willing to test the people of this age. Appearance and Personality Dante is tall not so buff just averagely muscular. He has white hair with white skin normally wears a red jacket with a white shirt underneath. Has a black pants and he has a ZX shaped mark at the back overlapping each other. He also has his rebellion sword with twin guns underneath his jacket though like to use his fist more. Also he actual carries a belt that controls his strength so it won't overflow so destroying that will be a terrible idea. Dante as a person is really laid-back and won't take many things seriously. He will however not take his friends being hurt or insulted as he hates people who look down at the weak. A person who rarely gets angry and come off as a approcable person. It should also be noted that Dante hates going serious is not that he is lazy but because he is afraid of unleashing his true power. He decided to restrict himself to only Super Majin Devil Trigger with limited hax and restrict his movesets as he says "I can get stronger if I keep training my base form" and prefers not to go beyond that unless he really needs to. However when Dante activates fenriswolf his hair goes noticeably longer and rips out his right eye if he is on foot. He can keep in control of his emotions but is noticeably more insane albeit it makes him more deadly being far more efficient and analytic on his opponents heart-rate, breathing, muscle movements, etc Early Life Dante and Vergil were born to Lisa, a Saiyan, and Sparda, a demon. They had an okay childhood but Dante was subjected to a big blood transfusion that made him into a hybrid of every race in existence. Later in their life, they trained in order to get stronger but eventually Lisa and Sparda died from seemingly natural causes. Later on, Dante accidentally stumbled upon demons and must fight his way through a dimension. After the dimension collapsed, Dante was found by Vergil who followed him through. They woke at the Supreme Kai of time's dimension and later, after explaining the misunderstanding, the Supreme Kai of time later appointed them as time patrollers. First Mission After the Supreme Kai told them to investigate an unknown dimension that can mess up time periods, Dante and Vergil arrived at the dimension to find it raided with people who were actually demons. The high commanding demons did this to attract the attention of the brothers. The brothers have to split up and fight at 10% of their full power. The dimension was collapsing due to it being only 10th dimension and they are going higher at every passing second. The top commander named Zeal arrived and was taking on the brothers on their own beating them both up. They later evolved to 1000th dimension at 50% but were still getting owned until they both attacked his relic that connects to his existence made Zeal stutter. Zeal later revealed that he knew their father and what happened but later said that "you will meet him soon enough". Then they went all out and their fight together destroy the millionth dimension. Eventually Zeal died after they both destroy the relic and erased his existance from all planes along with destroying the concept of duality making Zeal unable to regenerate and returned to report the thread was gone but Dante felt unease with those words. Unknown period before the Mission During this time Vergil and Dante were in a training space before they were ambushed by an assassin looking person who proceeded to soundly defeat them the details of this are unknown which made them feel uneasy Meeting Kolt On June 3 1500 at 2 o clock in the morning after getting seperated from Vergil Dante spoted a meteor that crashed. He found an uncounsious Kolt, Dex and Gaven. After Dex left Jericho arrived to take Kolt away. After Dante healed Kolt they try to get infomation of the past so they could try to understand what happened to Kolt. Zion X arrived to help and later they got info Kolt was at station T6. Dante tried to locate station T6 which was a military base was in a fight so they were back to square one. Then Dante decided to sleep and later find out more on Kolt. TBC Training Dante went to a dimensional space to get stronger. He used telephathy with Vergil to get some information and they discussed whether they should unseal some of their powers. Eventually they let loose a bit but still kept their powers dormant. Wrath of The Underking Arc 17th September 1503 Dante happened to land near Gaven, Jericho and Kazion and joined them in their expeditions. After meeting with Yogi they all learned about the Vulture School and the former leader's ressurection will lead to the universe's destruction which intrigues Dante. They went to earth to recoperate and meet up at the temples on 18th of September 2016. TBC Abilities * Super Human cabalilities: Dante by birth is already inhumanly strong, fast and can take his own planet burst to the face without regeneration. At the age of 10 he was capable of surviving a planet burst that he did on his own with physical strength. Can fight for weeks in the dimension he was stuck in that can suck his soul for weeks without too much fatigue though he did start getting tired. Can move much faster than light as he escaped through several black holes all at once with ease. * Combat genius: Dante has been able to come up with evasive strategies on the fly even against very skilled opponents like Zeal who is millenia's older than him at least in experience and is a commanding general to catch them off guard * Regeneration: Dante's demon heritage allows him to regenerate from visually anything from limbs to a head in a matter of seconds. * Ki: The basic component that he learned to amp his destructive blasts or defences. * Intangibility: Phases through objects. * Chakra: Another component he learned to amp his stats. * Cosmos: This is basically KI and Chakra but generates his zodiac's powers. * Transformations: As a saiyan and demon hybrid he can transform into a super saiyan or demonic version of himself he can incoperate like wings or claws to boost his stats. * Magic- Can cast destructive and healing spells. * Summoning: Can summon demons or angels to aid him in battle. * Persona: From his mind he can have a parther to fight with though he will sustain damage if his persona is damaged or vice versa and has all of them. * Stands: Are like personas and like personas he has all of them. Examples include Star Platinum, FEC (Foolish Emperor's Chariot), Hierophant Green, Silver Chariot, Crazy Diamond, Golden Experience, Sticky Fingers, Purple Haze, Stone Free, Tusk Act 1-4, Soft and Wet, etc. He and Vergil can use more than 1 stand at a time * Life Manipulation: GE gives Dante the ability to manipulate life in terms of turning objects into organs, bugs, trees, etc. It can be used for healing and offensive purposes however the healing process is extremely painful due to it not actually meant for healing. The life shots if a live target is hit will have motoric malufuction meaning they cannot coordinate themselves properly and they will assume they can go much faster than before but actually are wabling and are barely able to stand one shot can last a minute. 5 shots can knock a living being out for a day while 50 can kill a living being but Dante can make any shot lethal if he is truly serious but a power restricted Dante can kill a living being in 15 shots * Virus Manipulation: Using purple haze Dante can create an all-killing virus that disentagrates his opponents but the range is in its capsules and once it burst its around 5m but also it is a bit hard to control the stand * Fusing with objects: Crazy diamond has an ability to fuse objects with a living being like a person with a stone this leaves them unable to do anything at all and if he is ticked of the fusion will be fully merged * String Manipulation: Stone Free allows for Dante's entire body to become string and it isn't fragile string. The strings can subdue his opponents to submission and the grip makes it near impossible to escape * Zipper Manipulation: He can create zippers with Sticky Fingers and transport things and himself into the zippers to teleport like he can be 100m away from his opponents and use the zippers to punch the person. Also he can turn himself into zippers to disassemble himself to dodge if he couldn't and they reattach in an instant. * Healing (Crazy Diamond downgraded version): This can heal allies to their former status even if they are atomize comepletely due to him knowing their last state but the downside of this crazy diamond it can't heal its owner meaning Dante cannot use crazy diamond to heal * Briah: Dante can use his relics to manipulate the reality around him making laws (it's not like reality warp the universe of things like that I swear...) he has a number of laws that can effect him or others. The chant once starts cannot be stopped as the distance will turn into an infinite distance between the attacker and Dante until its over * Elemental Manipulation: Can control all elements light, dark, water, earth, fire, air and lightning. * Petrification: Can turn people to stone. * Mind manipulation: Can read minds so he can tell what they are going to do. * Poison manipulation: Can make the area around poisonious to him. * Black Hole creation: Makes black holes and throws them at his enemies. * Time Manipulation: Freezes time for 0.1 seconds though he can stack it only once improved tit to at least 0.15 seconds during his fight with Seika but the upper limits are unknown. Star Platinum can stop for a total of 10 seconds but the issue is that he can only use it once in 6 hours of his soul and physical body will strain (however he placed that kind of limit on himself meaning he might not have that weakness and the time stop could be longer). * Copy abilities: Able to flawlessly copy opponents technique and adapt to it. * Adapting: Can adapt to a move after seeing it once so it won't work on him the second time. * Martial Artist: Is an expert fighter as he has trained in all forms of the martial arts he also can improvise making him unpredictable. * Sealing: Can seal opponents into another dimension where they can't even cross-dimension travel through permanently sealing them * Spiral Powers: Through his will he can amp his stats though he restrict his amps because he wants to hold back. * Noble Phantasms: Dante has multiple Noble Phantasms at his disposal but uses a restricted version of Exaclibur, Ea and the gates which contains the other noble phantasms but in a restricted form. Dante has a gate that contains a ton of these and can rapid fire them with massively faster than light speeds. * 4th wall breaker: He can interact with others in the real world "for fun" as he says. * Precognition: Able to predict something in 1-2 seconds a head to time predicting what his opponents is going to do. He calls his sixth sense an instinct. * Immortality: Dante and Vergil cannot die from natural causes like diseases and regenration helps them not die unnaturally how they can be killed still just not naturally. * Illusion Manipulation: Using many methods like his sharingan to distort his opponents perception of reality and can only be undone if he cancels it. His enemies must make eye contact in order for it to work * Perception: Byakugan allows him to give a full 360 perception from 100 of kms away at first but he can scan the planet with it so suprise attacks are useless * Soul resistance and astral projection: No one other than Dante and Vergil know this but their original bodies are with each other like Dante has Vergil's true physical body and Vergil has Dante's true physical body (also the reason why they can use Valheirm Goldene Schwan Lohegrin). Because they took their own souls out for an unknown event they can't remember they have souls that project an imprefect version of physical bodies so if the imperfect physical body is destroyed they can project as souls and eventually return to their original bodies. The bodies without the souls automatically regenerate as long as the host of it isn't in the said body even if wiped from existance. He can also read souls and figure their intentions when necessary * Distance Manipulation: With The Hand and Cream Dante can close in distances between himself and his opponents. The range is a planet as he can erase the space between them though it could do more Dante restricted it only to make the opponent cannot escape * Dimensional destruction: This helps Dante and Vergil escape any dimension distort it to return to reality this is a sure way escape plan * Memory Manipulation: With Whitesnake and Heaven's Door Dante can extract information out of his opponents. Whisnake uses a disc to do it while heaven's door gives access to it. He can manipulate on what his opponents can do but chooses not to and only gain their information and power. Note Whitesnake's range is 2 meters while Heaven's Door is 10 meters * Power Steal: With Whitesnake he can take another disc that contains all his opponents powers and insert them into himself to obtain their strength. With both discs he can make his opponents enter a coma crushing it reduces any chance of getting them back. * Hair Manipulation: After training and gaining some information from vergil Dante took a part of Sheeba's soul and can use her abilities with additional things like the hair becomes acid if touched by enemies or stone depending on the effect at random though that is all that is known for now as there could be more * Pressure Point Strikes: He can numb a person completely by attacking the opponents pressure points. He can numb the person in 2-3 seconds even a millisecond can take around 1/5 of the nerves down. This is more downgraded as the original one can just hit one pressure point and make the person explode * Immunity to hax: Vergil and Dante developed enough powers that they can only be damaged by physical strikes but as they restrict it they have resistant to certain haxes instead (though they at first think they shouldn't even put a resistant they thought to put some resistance in the end) and not immunity like elemental attacks will have a lesser effect, their soul cannot be easily yanked out and staying put, bypassing durability will have less effect on them, reality warping won't affect them that well but still can be somewhat affected, etc Techniques * Kamehameha: A beam of destruction can be amped up to x10-x50 * Galick Gun: A purple beam that can be amped like the Kamehameha * Death beam: A concetrated beam that can pierce opponents and devastate them * Golden Death Ball: A ball of death that can destroy the earth with ease * Supernova: A ball that has enough power to destroy the sun. * Blazing Inferno: A move that can burn people with intense heat. * Dark Meteor:Summons meteor and can stack them up * Rasengan: A ball that uses wind elements and can devastate an opponent upclose * Chidori: A lighting move that can devastate the opponent upclose as well * Instant Transmission: Can lock on to energy and teleport to it * Dragon Fist: This move can attack a person who was capable of destroying a solar system when Dante used it in his super saiyan and devil trigger form * X50 Kamehameha Dragon Fist: A combination of a X50 kamehameha and dragon fist * Big Bang Kamehameha: A mix of the big bang attack and kamehameha * Big Bang attack: A sphere ball that can be shot from a large distance * Spirit Bomb: A sphere that is collected from good people doesn't take long to charge and can either be launched at his opponent or absorb it to gain a boost * Corrupted Spirit Bomb: A spirit bomb that is filled with evil energy * Final Flash: A bit like kamehameha but has a different posture * Final Kamehameha: Combines final flash and kamehameha * Jackpot: Seals opponents away * Dragon Blazing Impact: A fire dragon comes out of this move and burns the intended target to crisp * Minus Negative Energy Ball: A ball full of negative energy that consumes the people that are hit by it * Shirai Tensei: This move can raze through things can blocks attacks * Chibaku Tensei: This can seal opponents completely if he touches them or they hit a certain part of the earth that he planted the seals on * Meteor Fist (all elements combined): A barrage of fists that exceed the speed of light and combines all elements to use it. * Lion Fist: Uses the left hand to pierce though an opponent with the silloute of a lion simillar to the dragon first * Draon Fist: A combination of dragon and lion first as it uses both the left and right hand to add more power * Burst: Improvises the situation at hand so it is sort of random * Gigantic Meteor: A cluster damaging move that can devastate everyone * Soul Punisher: A barrage of attacks that doesn't attack the soul but punishes evil people though it can attack others until they are devastated just it works much better on evil people * Salvation: Heals allies from all kinds of negative status that can hurt or make them have a disadventage * Shinku Hadoken: A fireball with a simillar stance to the kamehameha but on a more controlled scale * Razing Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- A hurricane like kick that lifts Dante in the air and the effects can create a world destroying tornado * Myraid Truth: Using Izanagi no Okami this move uses all the elements and strikes his opponents down in a flash. * Armeggedon and Armeggedon R:Summons Lucifer and Satan to perform a world ending attack. This can destroy several planets in a clash alone. R basically is a counter to armeggeson and can unleash a more powerful version of the original * Megialodon: Summons any one of his personas to perform an almighty attack that can break defenses and devestate the person * Gaea Rage: This rampages the earth and ground pounds the earth into oblivion. Can raze a planet with ease. * Death Flies: Uses Beelzebub to destroy his enemies with a barrage of poisonous flies. * Stand Rush Beatdown: Sends his opponents in a big frezy of fist attacks his stands will shout either ORA or MUDA while Dante will say "Get out of here" * Speedforce: Amps his entire speed and intangibility capabilities but by how much he restricts it to only 100x faster than before at the upmost least potentially far higher * Another Dimension: It can remove a person from the battlefield. The field radius in its very restricted form is enough to take the sun out. * Rising Dragon Fist: An uppercut that devastate opponents with a dragon rising up * Kongou Kokuretsuzan: A move that when his fist hits the ground can devestate a planet with ease * Giga Drill Break: Uses his drill and it grows as the size of a sun to pierce through it * Pegasus Meteor Fist: A million fists that look like meteors that travel much faster than light and with huge damage * Pegasus Comet Fist: A combination of if several meteor fists come together as one for a more pinpointed strike * Aurora Execution: An attack that freezes his opponents solid at the same time damages them. This attack is beyond absolute zero * One Million Rising Dragon: A million dragons come out when he uses the rising dragon attack * Enraged Dragon Force: Forces the target to ascend with him if he captures them and then lets them do as the opponent is sent with a dragon constantly damaging them * Omnislash: A combo sword slash that are much faster than light by about 1 million times and it increases in each slash * Supernova: He can either make it from his fingers or a meteor bursting several large stars for a chain reaction either way this move is a sun like attack that can destroy the solar system with ease * Donner Totentanz- Walkure: This turns Dante into pure lightning so it will be hard to hit him now and his speed enhances by a lot ' ' * Nilfheimr Fenriswolf: This makes Dante faster than his opponents and even slowing down time won't help as everything will be boosted to compesate only stopping time altogether can nullify this Briah. He can use this on his motorcycle or on his own but his true briah is when he is on foot. * Muspellheimr Laevatein: This teleports his opponents to a burning hell inside one of his relics an artilery gun. The flames never miss and will chase their target relentlessly ad must be able to cross dimensional teleportation. Also the targets flame resistance to 1,000,000 degress hotter than the hottest sun is useless as the flames bypass it. * Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald: Turns Dante into a vampire and make it nighttime for as long as he like only knocking him unconcious works. The range of this can be an entire planet and no one can suprise attack him as he can see, hear and feel any trace within the forest. He can create spikes anywhere, teleport anywhere, and the space along makes people passively tired to unconciousness though Dante could do more than that he still restricts himself to only sapping the ki/energy very slowly. Also no one can sense him at all even his soul will be untraceable. He isn't vulnarable to vampire weaknesses too. * Rho Aias: A defensive spell he can use to basically protect himself and allies from at least solar system busting attacks but it is implies to have a much higher degree of strength in blocking as this is a downgraded version of its true power *Nebula Chain: This traps his opponents in a stream of chains that when cornered will be unable to escape or move because the chains react to movement or a twitch hurting the person with fast lethal strikes should the chains be circled around the opponent *Phoenix slash: This fiery slash is as lethal as his other fire based attacks and cannot be put out by water this can cut throught practically anything with sheer heat alone *Fissure Slash: Able to slash through pratically anything with an energy slash *Dragon Slashing Impact: Using his fists first the dragon emerges. When it connects Dante then throws a series of other dragons with the final one warping space and time breifly to make sure it hits the opponent *Demonic Impact: This set of movements will distort a person perseption of everything and can strike them with painful mental attacks along with physcial attacks. This mental images will take the form of the opponents most feared desires *Flames of worthlessness/Megiddo of Belial: As the host of natch he can send anything that touches these flames to the abyss and he can use it on a large scale attack (in it's restricted form he can destroy and send the entire Solar system to the abyss), use it with his blades, erase any wounds he sustained during the fight (to an extent in restricted mode such as clearing the wound that almost cut his neck let say) or make it into a wall to stop incoming attacks and absorb them. In it's more un restricted form it can damage the soul and can attack higher dimensional beings cutting their connect reverting them to the same space he exists in. Atziluth- Heilige Arche-Goldene Eihwaz Swastika: This allows Dante to transcend to a nigh omnipotent god and he and Vergil can use this however it requires a city worth of souls which he can yank out or use the souls he has from his soul armor and ascend however while Dante knows this along with his brother they refuse to use it unless they are forced to. He only knows this in theory and hasn't tried it plus he needs to unlock swastika that are across all existence which destroying it will simply unlock it (he has unlocked 7 of them and can easily unlock the last one should he choose to along with sacrifice a portion of the souls he has though they will return and reform anyway back to him) Quote: Auferstehn, ja auferstehn, wirst du, Mein Staub, nach kurzer Ruh. Unsterblich Leben wird, Wieder aufzublühn wirst du gesät! Der Herr der Ernte geht und sammelt Garben Uns ein, die starben. O glaube, mein Herz, o glaube. Es geht dir nichts verloren! Dein ist, dein, was du gesehnt. Dein, was du geliebt, was du gestritten! O glaube, : du wardst nicht umsonst geboren! Hast nicht umsonst gelebt, gelitten! Was entstanden ist, das muß vergehen. Was vergangen, auferstehen! Hör auf zu beben! Bereite dich zu leben! O Schmerz! du Alldurchdringer! Dir bin, o Tod! du Allbezwinger, ich entrungen! Nun bist du bezwungen! Note: The chant is just for effect but he doesn't really need it. Weapons * Sparda Sword: His father's weapon that he rarely uses more powerful than his main weapon * Rebellion: A sword made of magic * Ebony and Ivory: Twin handguns that can fire at the rate of a machine gun and has unlimited ammo * Luce and Ombra: More powerful versions of Ebony and Ivory * Draonsus Wolgelixer: A cloth that combines the dragon, lion, eagle, wolf, pegasus, phoenix, and tiger it harneses these kinds of cosmos the most out of all of them though he could use all the other cosmos he restricts himself to use a restricted dragon and lion cosmos * Drill: Using Spiral Power he can empower his drill to pierce through people * Chaos Emeralds: This can help him teleport with just one emerald and also amp his stats though it could do more Dante just chose to use it for teleporting and amp his stats and nothing more. * Holy Relics: The relics are manifestations of his desire in his soul taken form to kill his enemies. It can take any form the user desires however if the relic is damaged so will the user * The Blood of Vlad the Impaler: This turns spikes that have fire within it that is equal to 1,000,000 Celsius * A Luger P08 and Maucer L96: These twin guns have infinite bullets and ricochet of empty space and air even if they look like they missed even through time also can rikocet through time stop. The bullets original purpose were to shred souls but it was downgraded to physical bodies but it's still able to shread adamantium with ease * Walkure: A sword that is pure lightning. No one can really grasp it properly due to its shape and gives the ability to control lightning from anywhere * The Body of Vergil Redgrave : This allows Dante to turn into Vergil and use all his knowledge and movesets but keeps his clothes * A Motorcycle: This relic can scorch the very surface of a planet to oblivion by just riding it other effects are unknown other than it is also used for Nilfheirm Fenriswolf. It can also fly burning anything in it wakes if desired Transfromations * Super Form: After forming all the emeralds around him Dante becomes invulnarable for 1 minute as he restricted himself to that long only and amps his stats by a lot * Kaioken: Amps his stats but can give a little bit of a muscle strain later * Super Saiyan: This tranformation allows Dante to amp his stats * Devil Trigger: Does the same but turns Dante into a more demonic version of himself * Majin Devil Trigger: An upgraded version of the Devil Trigger * Super Devil Trigger: This combines devil trigger and super saiyan transformation * Super Majin Devil Trigger: This combines his super saiyan form and Majin devil trigger this form is sufficient enough to beat a person who can destroy the solar system * Host of Nacht: By letting himself get into his more demonic power Dante can turn into the host of natch which can destroy and send the sun to the abyss by existing alone in it's restricted form * Dragonic Super Saiyan: (Note: It's just here only brought in RP when it's allowed otherwise it's just here) This transformations is a unique on for Vergil Redgrave and Dante as it fuses a dragon with a super saiyan and amps their stats by a lot. It's described to be extremely powerful that all universal timelines get destroyed with a gesture upon first used and allows access for more of their abilities and haxs. However due to it's immense strength Dante and Vergil decided to seal it until they need this transformation (this transformation is a mid tier among their other transformation). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Pages added by TISSG7Redgrave Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles